The Unforgettable One
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Karena ingatan kehidupannya yang lalu, Sasuke terus hidup dalam suatu penyesalan. Dan takdir berkata lain ketika muncul kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya sekarang. Tapi bisakah? SasuSaku AU-slight-canon. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. 1st memories : the encounter

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**The Unforgettable One**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

AU dengan sedikit Canon, OOC, typo (maybe), minim deskrip, Geje, Agak Membingungkan?

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

**1st Memories : The Encounter**

.

Hidupnya benar-benar membosankan. Itulah pikiran yang nyaris setiap waktu terlintas di kepala Sasuke—terutama saat ia harus duduk di kelas dengan beberapa pasang mata gadis-gadis yang dengan rajinnya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya lima detik sekali. Sangat-sangat membosankan kalau dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Entah ini anugerah ataukah petaka, Sasuke sendiri tidak tau, bisa-bisanya ia memiliki kemampuan tak biasa ini. Ia bisa mengingat kehidupannya sebelumnya—walau tak semuanya tapi sebagian besar. Fakta bahwa ia dahulu adalah seorang ninja tentu saja membuat kehidupannya sekarang—yang notabene hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa—menjadi sangat membosankan bila dibandingkan.

Kegiatannya sekarang hanyalah duduk di kelas, mendengarkan ocehan para guru-guru di depan tanpa benar-benar memperhatikannya. Toh ia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang jenius di kehidupan manapun.

Dan satu hal lagi yang tak berubah dari kehidupan lamanya—kenyataan bahwa wajahnya terlalu menarik perhatian para wanita dimanapun ia berada. Jujur saja, ia sering kesal sendiri saat gadis-gadis centil itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan, eh? Entah kenapa kata itu selalu mampu membangkitkan kenangan akan seseorang. Salah satu kenangan yang manis—mungkin, tapi juga merupakan kenangan yang ia sesalkan.

Seandainya saja, ia bisa memperbaikinya sekarang. Hah. Mana mungkin. Bahkan seumur hidupnyaa sekarang, ia belum pernah menemui orang-orang yang ingin ia temui—walau ia takkan mengucapkannya keras-keras. Satu-satunya orang terdekat yang ia kenali hanyalah kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi—yang sekarang berstatus sebagai ayahnya. Sedang yang lain, hanyalah orang-orang yang 'sekedar lewat' di kehidupannya yang lalu.

"Uchiha, coba kau kerjakan soal di papan tulis sekarang juga," suara yang ia kenal betul sebagai suara senseinya itu membuat Sasuke teringat kalau ia masih berada di kelas. Jelas sekali si pengajar fisika di depan merasa tersinggung lantaran ditinggal muridnya ke dunia lain.

Dengan agak malas-malasan, Sasuke berjalan ke depan, meraih spidol yang dijulurkan oleh senseinya itu kemudian mulai menuliskan rumus di papan putih yang tergantung di depan kelas itu. Tak perlu banyak waktu, keturunan Uchiha ini mengakhiri jawaban soalnya dengan angka-angka yang tak lupa dipertegas dengan dua garis tepat di bawah angka hasil akhir hitungannya.

Sang pengajar fisika tampak agak sebal melihat jawaban sempurna yang dituliskan oleh siswanya itu. Tentu saja, ia jadi kehilangan alasan untuk memarahi remaja itu karena tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. _Dasar orang jenius_, runtuk guru yang masih berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu.

"Ya, tepat sekali, Uchiha," ujarnya setengah tak ikhlas. "Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau setidaknya kau bertingkah seolah memperhatikan." Ia menatap si murid—yang sama sekali tak bergeming karena sindirannya—kemudian melanjutkan, "kau boleh duduk sekarang."

"Arigatou, Sasori-sensei."  
.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.  
Sakura terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bisa juga ia menemui kakaknya yang sudah sekian lama tak ditemuinya karena pekerjaan sang kakak yang jauh dari kampung halaman mereka.

Dan sekarang gadis berambut merah jambu ini berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang tempat sang kakak bekerja. Penampilannya cukup manis untuk ukuran remaja awal—kaos putih yang ditutupi sebuh jaket biru muda, rok kotak-kotak merah lima senti di atas lutut, dan sebuah tas punggung. Ia menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya, agak terpesona. "Jadi Saso-nii bekerja di sekolah elit macam ini?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan sebuah senyum, ia mengambil handphone dari saku jaketnya, menekan tombol cepat yang sudah ia hapal betul, kemudian menunggu sampai si nomer yang dituju mengangkat.

"Saso-nii, coba tebak sekarang aku di mana?" Tanyanya dengan ceria begitu yang dihubunginya mengangkat.

"Tebak dulu! Kau ini tidak seru sama sekali," Sakura menjawab lagi. Ia berjalan menuju ke lobi depan bangunan utama dari Konoha Gakuen. Ia tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan sang kakak yang terdengar jelas di handphonenya.

"Salah, Nii-chan!" Ia memberi jeda agak lama sebelum berkata, "aku sedang berdiri di lobi depan Konoha Gakuen!"

.  
Kelas belum benar-benar selesai sebenarnya, tapi begitu telepon genggamnya bergetar dengan nama sang adik tertera di layar, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas untuk menjawabnya.

"Saku, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya khawatir. Pasalnya sang adik jarang sekali menelponnya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Saku.. Kau jangan main-main seperti ini. Memangnya kau dimana?" Ia bertanya lagi, tangannya mengendurkan sedikit dasi yang membelit kerahnya.

"Baiklaaah, aku menyerah. Katakan saja kau dimana. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jawaban yang masuk ke telinga Sasori sontak membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget, "Kau bercanda kan, Saku?" Ia bertanya kepada lawan bicaranya.

Detik berikutnya ia langsung kembali ke kelas dan membubarkan kelasnya lebih awal. Toh, bel istirahat makan siang akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi.

Sasori langsung melesat turun ke lantai dasar—mengingat ia sekarang berada di lantai tiga. Dan benar saja, sang adik tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang memang disediakan di sana.

"Kejutan! Apa kau terkejut, Saso-nii?" Sakura menyapa santai, mendekati sang kakak yang masih menatap tak percaya, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku kangeeeeen sekali dengan Saso-nii," ujar gadis itu sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada kakaknya. Biarpun lama tak berjumpa wangi Sasori masih sama seperti yang dulu. Membuat nyaman.

Sasori tersenyum luluh melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia membalas pelukan sang adik dengan sebuah belaian lembut di puncak kepala merah muda di pelukannya itu. "Kau seharusnya bilang kalau mau ke Konoha, Saku. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemari," ujarnya sembari mencubit gemas pipi adikknya yang suka memerah secara alami itu.

"Sussah keubwang inyi kejutan," jawab Sakura tak jelas karena cubitan kakak tersayangnya itu.

Sasori melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan adik perempuannya itu mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini memerah. "Mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Kau tidak ke sini sendirian kan?" Pemuda itu mulai menginterogasi.

Sakura memamerkan cengirannya. "Mereka sedang mengurus kepindahan sekolahku. Karena aku bosan, aku pergi saja kemari!" Ia menjawab santai. "Lagipula aku sudah kangeeeen sekali dengan Saso-nii!"

Mata Sasori membelalak kaget, "Kau pindah kemari? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Er—sebenarnya semuanya serba mendadak jadi tidak sempat memberitahu Saso-nii," Sakura meringis sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tapi Saso-nii tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku tinggal bersamamu?" Sebuah tatapan anak anjing yang tak berdosa langsung diperagakan oleh gadis berambut pink ini.

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku?" Ujar Sasori setengah berteriak. Sadar kalau ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Seharusnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san bilang dulu kalau memang begitu!" gerutunya dengan suara rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Saso-nii menyembunyikan perempuan ya di apartemen?" Mata Sakura menyipit curiga.

"Bukan begitu, Saku," Sasori mendesis pelan. Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel—yang Sasori sangat kenal—istirahat siang. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian menarik sang adik, "Kita pindah saja ke ruanganku. Kalau sedang istirahat siang pasti banyak murid lalu lalang di sini."

Dan benar saja, murid-murid mulai keluar dari kelas-kelas yag sudah ditinggalkan oleh gurunya. Beberapa malah dengan beraninya memandang tertarik ke arahnya dan adiknya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang guru. Tapi ada satu orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda dari yang lain—tatapan kaget dan tak percaya. Sasori sadar betul akan hal itu.

Tepat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia mengirimkan tatapan dinginnya kepada orang tersebut.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

"Wow, siapa itu yang bersama Sasori-sensei? Gadis yang unik," ujar salah satu teman Sasuke yang bernama Nawaki ketika mereka berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Apa menurutmu itu rambut asli? Astaga—pink! Bahkan aku tak berani mengecat rambutku semencolok itu," seorang gadis yang ikut bersama mereka, Karui, menimpali.

Nawaki tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu sjaa kau tak akan berani. Dengan kulitmu yang begini, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," ujarnya tanpa ampun, membuat gadis di sebelahnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Pink? Mungkinkah? Sasuke membatin, memikirkan seseorang yang ia tahu betul memiliki rambut berwarna pink. Penasaran, ia mencoba melihat si topik pembicaraan. Seketika itu ia terkesiap.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Sesosok gadis yang asing tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat ia kenal. Tubuhnya kecil dengan tinggi kurang dari 150 senti, dan walaupun ia melihatnya dari jarak sepuluh meter ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas rambutnya yang sewarna bunga sakura dengan iris mata sewarna batu emerald yang baru digosok.

Seketika tenggorokannya terasa kering dan orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak. Oh astaga, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini? Ia sendiri tidak tau—dan tidak peduli—apa jawabnya. Namun, begitu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang di sebelah gadis itu—yang ia kenali sebagai guru fisikanya, Senju Sasori, ia bisa merasakan tatapan dingin yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak tau apakah sang guru masih marah atas kejadian di kelas tadi ataukah alasan lain. Namun jelas sekali tatapan yang dilemparkan lelaki berambut merah itu berarti ketidaksukaan.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pucat begitu?" Nawaki menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan heran.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menata kembali wajahnya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke kantin sebelum ramai," ajak Nawaki yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Sakura memandang tertarik ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu. Beberapa meja ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga muat untuk para pengajar di Konoha Gakuen ini. Meja kakaknya sendiri termasuk lumayan 'bersih' dibanding meja kawan sejawatnya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk. Sepertinya sang kakak termasuk guru yang kurang suka memberi tugas siswanya, pikir Sakura sok tau.

"Duduk di sini, Saku," Sasori menunjukkan sebuah kursi kayu yang barusan ia letakkan di dekat mejanya. "Kau mau makan siang dulu? Aku ada roti isi kalau mau," ia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan transparan berisi roti yang lumayan besar.

Sakura menggeleng, "Saso-nii saja. Aku bisa mencari makan bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san nanti," tolaknya halus. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti lebih lapar dari dirinya sekarang.

Sasori mengangguk lalu mulai memakan roti di tangannya itu. "Jadi ceritakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah kemari?" laki-laki berambut merah itu bertanya setelah ia selesai menelan gigitan pertama.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tiba-tiba saja dipindahtugaskan ke Kumo, dan mereka paling lambat harus berada di sana Senin depan," Sakura menarik napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "daripada aku harus sendirian di Suna atau pindah ke Kumo, lebih baik aku pindah ke Konoha saja. Lagipula aku memang sudah lama ingin tinggal di Konoha bersama Saso-nii! Terkadang aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk di rumah," ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, teringat bagaimana orang tuanya tidak malu mengumbar kemesraan—atau kemesuman?—mereka di depan anak gadis mereka.

Anak sulung keluarga Senju itu tak dapat menahan tawanya, membayangkan tingkah kedua orang tua yang melahirkannya itu. Keduanya memang termasuk pasangan yang unik mengingat seringnya frekuensi bertengkar mereka—yang selalu berhasil diakhiri dengan sebuah kau-tau-apa, padahal umur mereka sudah tak muda lagi. Mungkin pengaruh kehidupan masa lalu mereka, Sasori sendiri juga tak yakin.

"Baiklah, kapan barang-barangmu akan tiba? Kau akan sekolah dimana?" tanya Sasori sebelum kembali melahap sisa rotinya.

"Mungkin besok," jawab Sakura tak yakin, "Aku akan mulai sekolah Senin depan di Konoha Chuugakkou. Sepertinya karena kepala sekolahnya teman Tou-san, jadi prosesnya tidak terlalu ribet."

"Sou ka," Sasori mengangguk saja. Mereka diam dalam waktu lama, yang satu sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya, yang satu dengan isengnya mulai membuka-buka buku yang tergeletak di meja kakaknya. _Sepertinya buku nilai_, pikir Sakura tertarik.

Dan terdengarlah sebuah ringtone tanda panggilan masuk di handphone Sakura. Sang gadis buru-buru mengangkatnya, "Ah, sudah selesai? Baiklah.. Iya, iya, Ibu. Aku akan kembali ke sana sekarang."

Sakura memutus sambungan telepon dari ibunya itu. "Aku rasa aku harus kembali sekarang, Saso-nii. Kaa-san sudah marah-marah nih," ujarnya sembari memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya di saku jaketnya.

"Tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Aku ada jadwal mengajar setelah ini, tapi aku bisa minta ijin kalau kau mau," Sasori menawarkan diri sembari berdiri mengikuti sang adik keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, Saso-nii. Aku bisa sendiri kok. lagipula jaraknya dari sini lumayan dekat," Sakura menggeleng bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki iseng yang mengganggumu?" Sasori mulai menunjukkan sifat kakak yang over protektifnya setelah sekian lama tak keluar. Apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, Sasori yakin betul pasti akan ada 'serangga' yang mendekati adiknya.

"Ya ampun, Saso-nii, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu ingat pesanmu agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka kalau kakak laki-lakinya terus menerus menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Bukankah pemuda itu tau sendiri kalau ia sudah belajar ilmu bela diri sejak kecil?

"Tapi, Saku.."

"Saso-nii! Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja," potong Sakura sebelum sang kakak mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Dan kau dengar sendiri kan, Saso-nii, sudah saatnya kau kembali bekerja," ia menambahkan setelah mendengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Aku tidak perlu mengajar sekarang. Cukup memberi tugas."

"Aku tidak suka kalau Saso-nii makan gaji buta," Sakura mendelik mengancam. "Lagipula aku juga ingin mengenal daerah ini sendiri."

Melihat kakaknya tak kunjung bergerak ke kelasnya, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh sang kakak yang lebih besar itu dengan tenaga monsternya, "Ayolah, Saso-nii, muridmu sudah menunggu," ujarnya sambil terus memaksa sang kakak beranjak.

Sasori menarik napas pasrah, menepuk pelan kepala adiknya yang dipenuhi rambut bewarna merah muda itu sembari berpesan, "Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Janji?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap sembari mengacungkan dua jarinya—membentuk tanda '_peace_', "Tenang saja, Saso-nii! Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah kedipan salah satu matanya.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Lagi-lagi jam pelajaran yang membosankan—matematika. Sasuke lagi-lagi sibuk dalam pikirannya, maklum orang jenius tidak perlu memerhatikan, cukup baca sekilas juga langsung paham. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukai Nawaki, pasalnya ia tidak bisa seperti itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memandang ke arah jendela—ia selalu memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela—menikmati angin yang berhembus setengah-setengah di tengah cuaca yang lumayan panas ini. Mendadak matanya menangkap sekelebat warna merah muda melintas ke arah pintu gerbang. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya—membuat seisi kelas menatap heran.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu?" guru matematikanya yang terkenal lumayan disiplin itu bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kelas—sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan gurunya dari pintu kelas. Ia menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelok ke arah lobi yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan halaman depan.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama—hanya sekitar satu menit, ia berhasil mengejar si pemilik rambut pink itu tepat di belokan yang memisahkan gerbang dan jalanan luar. Tak memikirkan apapun, ia langsung menahan lengan si gadis, membuat si pemilik menoleh kaget.

"Sa.. Sakura," sebuah nama yang terasa berat sekaligus terasa wajar meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Ini bukan mimpi, ia tahu betul itu. Ini benar-benar Sakura-nya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya bingung dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Seketika kenangan-kenangannya akan sang gadis mulai terputar bagaikan film di otaknya. Ketika mereka menjadi teman setim, ketika mereka menjalankan misi pertama mereka, ketika mereka menjalankan ujian chuunin, wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan luka, wajah menangis Sakura, semua...

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" suara kecil Sakura sukses mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata.

_Tentu saja, Sasuke, dia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali_, suara di dalam otak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berkata.

.

.

Yang ia harapkan hanya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki penyesalan kehidupannya yang lalu.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Author's Area!**

Yuuuhuuu.. akhirnya bikin fic multichap sekaligus fic bersetting AU lagi setelah sekian lama. Mungkin agak aneh—ya aku ngerti banget dan ngerasa, dan mungkin membingungkan. Tapi ya bingung bisa langsung tanya ke aku lewat review ato PM kok! Hhe.

Sebenernya ada tiga fic yang lagi aku kerjain—dengan pairing berbeda—tapi akhirnya yang dipublish yang ini. Fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari kisahnya Mikage-Shuna dari manga NG Life gituu. Tapi cuma terinspirasi ya, sisanya ngarang sendiri. Hho. Oh iya, fic ini juga dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun diri sendiri ***dilempar sendal*** dan desakan dari adik yang cerewet—please deh tulisanku ini abaaaal!

Special buat diriku juga buat para reader sekalian. Nggak janji bakal update cepet, tapi akan aku usahakan, soalnya kayaknya jadwal blok ini agak padat. Tapi doanya aja yaaa.

Monggo kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di review! Salam cinta, Kakkoii-chan!

**Jogja-14042012-20.30**


	2. 2nd memories : first step

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**The Unforgettable One**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

AU dengan sedikit canon dan AT, OOC, typo, minim deskrip, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read :D

.

**2nd Memories : First Step**

.

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang memegangi tangannya itu dengan heran. Sepertinya orang ini mengenal dirinya dari caranya memanggil namanya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat dia pernah mengenal laki-laki ini. Maksudnya, dengan wajah setampan ini mana mungkin Sakura sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata kakaknya terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh asal berurusan dengan orang asing. "Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Sakura bertanya pada si pemuda yang—sepertinya—sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Sekilas ekspresi laki-laki dengan model rambut yang 'unik' itu tampak berubah. Tapi dia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, hanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi aneh, membuat yang ditatap jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak salah tingkah ketika kau dipandangi seintens itu oleh laki-laki dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata?

"Mungkin kau salah orang," Sakura membuka suaranya lagi setelah beberapa saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari laki-laki misterius ini. Perlahan ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari jeratan tangan laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu, tapi sayang tidak berhasil.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekejap, kemudian membukanya kembali. Bahkan suara gadis ini tak ada bedanya sama sekali dengan suara gadis yang dikenalnya di masa lalu itu. Dengan berat hati, ia mengendurkan genggaman tangannya dari tangan si gadis.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini mengusap-usap tangannya tanpa sadar. Dalam hati ia berpikir, sepertinya kata-katanya benar soal laki-laki itu salah mengenalinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun—karena dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya, Sakura berbalik meneruskan perjalanannya. Belum ada tiga langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"Ya, Kaa-san?" ia menjawab panggilan di telepon genggamnya itu.

"Iya.. maafkan aku, tadi Saso-nii terlalu lama ceramahnya," ia tertawa sekilas. "Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai ke sana. Kaa-chan sudah selesai mengurus kepindahanku ke Konoha Chuugakkou kan?" Ia terdiam, membiarkan si lawan bicara menjawab. "Oke, tunggu aku di gerbang. Jaa!"

Sakura menjejalkan kembali alat komunikasinya itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Penasaran, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang kemudian cepat-cepat ia balikkan kembali. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana. _Aneh_.

.

.

Sasuke terus memandangi tubuh gadis itu yang semakin mengecil. Sial! ia meruntuk dalam hati. Tangannya meninju dinding tak berdosa yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping tubuhnya. Pasti gadis tadi benar-benar menganggapnya orang gila—setidaknya orang mencurigakan—karena tingkahnya yang tanpa pemikiran itu.

Kali ini giliran jidatnya yang ia pukuli, meruntuki sikapnya yang sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali itu. Kenapa juga ia repot-repot mengejar Sakura. Mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan sekarang, pikirnya getir. Tapi toh tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mengejar sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu tanpa otaknya perintah. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan gerak refleks.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Sakura memandangi kamar barunya dengan senyum puas. Barang-barangnya—yang memang hanya sedikit itu—sudah tertata rapi di dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Apartemen Sasori memang berisi dua kamar, satu kamar untuknya dan satu kamar untuk tamu menginap—yang sekarang resmi jadi kamar sang adik.

"Sudah selesai beres-beresnya, Saku?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar yang memang terbuka tadi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu kemudian mengangguk semangat. Ia memang bersikeras untuk menata kamarnya sendiri. Lagipula sang Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sudah harus kembali ke Suna untuk mengurus rumah mereka di Suna.

"Yah lumayan juga seleramu," Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah lumayan berbeda sebelum kedatangan penghuni tetap. "Kau pasti lelah, ayo kita makan dulu. Aku baru saja membeli sushi," ajaknya kepada sang adik.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sudah lapar."

.

.

"Masih suka makan ramen instan, Saso-nii?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah acara makan siang mereka ini.

Sasori mengangguk, menelan isi mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Tapi sudah cukup berkurang. Teman makan ramenku sudah jarang mengajakku makan ramen instan berdua."

Sakura tertawa. Ia ingat betul dengan tetangga sebelah Sasori yang memang hobi sekali melahap mie instan satu itu. Sakura yakin betul, tidak ada satupun rasa mie ramen instan yang belum pernah dicobanya. "Apakah akhirnya Naruto-nii sakit karena kebanyakan makan ramen sampai akhirnya begitu?"

"Ah, aku belum cerita ya. Si bodoh itu baru saja menikah, jadi sekarang ia makan makanan bergizi buatan istrinya."

Gadis berambut merah muda ini jadi semakin tertarik, "Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu," ia melirik sang kakak yang masih sibuk menghabiskan porsi sushinya. "Kapan Saso-nii menyusul?"

Mulut Sasori langsung memanyun. Dia paling anti kalau sudah menyangkut topik menikah dan kapan menikah. "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus anak-anak emosian di sekolah," gerutunya sebal.

"Harusnya Saso-nii cepat-cepat mencari pacar."

"Habiskan makananmu dan jangan bicara lagi," Sasori mendesis berbahaya yang diikuti gelak tawa sang adik.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Sasuke," Uchiha Itachi bertanya khawatir saat melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam tepat di bawah kedua matanya itu. "Kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini," ia menjawab pendek.

"Ada masalah sampai membuatmu begitu, Sasu?" ganti Kaa-sannya yang bertanya khawatir. Ia meletakkan semangkuk nasi putih ke depan putranya itu, kemudian mengisi semangkuk lagi untuk suaminya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Mana mungkin ia menjawab, ia kurang tidur karena selalu memimpikan detik-detik kematiannya dulu. Rasanya semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis dari masa lalunya, ia sering memimpikan soal kematiannya. Bahkan lebih jelas dan riil dari biasanya. "Hn. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya akhirnya setelah sang Kaa-san melempar pandangan mengancam ke arahnya. Wanita berusia tiga puluh akhir ini memang paling tidak suka kalau ada yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Itachi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan mulai menyantap hidangan makan malamnya dengan sebuah gumaman 'itadakimasu' pelan. Istrinya menghela napas panjang, mengikuti sang suami dan anak laki-lakinya menikmati makan malam mereka.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

_Cairan hangat terasa mengalir deras dari perut bagian kanannya. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya, membuatnya terhuyung jatuh terjerembab di tanah yang keras. Luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungan sebelumnya terasa terabaikan dibandingkan dengan nyerinya luka menganga di perutnya itu._

_Perlahan ia merasakan kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Tatapannya tak fokus lagi. Rasa dingin mulai merayap dari ujung-ujung jari-jarinya. Tampaknya ini memang akhir untuknya. Pasti tak lama lagi ia akan kedatangan tamu bernama dewa kematian._

_Seulas senyum miris terlukis di wajahnya. Kenapa di saat ia mulai mengerti maksud dari sang kakak, ia malah harus terkapar seperti itu. Jurus apapun itu yang digunakan oleh Tobi begitu mengetahui Sasuke mulai berbalik pihak benar-benar sukses menghentikan pergerakan Uchiha terakhir ini._

_Ia menatap langit yang mulai memudar warnanya. Entah kenapa ia malah teringat langit yag dipandangnya dari desa kelahirannya. Ia teringat ayahnya, ibunya, sang kakak, Naruto, Kakashi, dan... Sakura. Heh, ajal memang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Karena kata orang, kau akan mengingat kenangan-kenangan di hidupmu saat nyawamu akan meninggalkan tubuh._

_Seharusnya Naruto dan Sakura juga berada di perang itu kan? Membela desa tercinta mereka. Ia sungguh berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja, tidak berakhir menyedihkan seperti dirinya._

'_Aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat di Konoha,' suara Naruto saat perkenalan tim tujuh beberapa tahun lalu terngiang di kepalanya. Yah, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyaksikan 'kekacauan' di Konoha saat dipimpin bocah kyuubi itu._

'_Aku ingin menikah dengan...' suara nyaring Sakura diikuti wajahnya yang memerah saat melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya berputar di otaknya. Sepertinya gadis itu harus mengubah sedikit cita-citanya. Karena orang yang dia maksud di sana tidak akan ada lagi setelah ini._

_Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri berharap bahwa cita-cita sang gadis akan terwujud. Karena dengan tercapainya impian itu, tujuan hidupnya yang kedua juga akan jadi kenyataan. Atau mungkin juga, sebenarnya selama ini ia memang menyambut perasaan si gadis—walaupun pada akhirnya perasaaan itu harus terkubur dalam karena dendamnya._

'_Balas dendam tidak akan membuat siapapun bahagia. Tidak kau, juga aku..' kalimat Sakura di malam itu sekarang rasanya menusuk dadanya tajam. Gadis itu benar, sekarang yang ada hanya penyesalan di dalam dirinya. Seandainya ia menyadari lebih cepat._

_Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah batuk keras, membuatnya menyemburkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan darah sekarang. Tangan dan kakinya sudah mati rasa._

_SASUKE-KUN!_

_Samar-sama ia mendengar suara sang gadis di sebelahnya. Tapi apa gunanya sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Jangankan mengatakan sebuah kata, bahkan membuka matapun ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi._

_SASUKE-KUN!_

_Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Seandainya ia memiliki kesempatan kedua. Seandainya..._

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Tangannya menyengkeram selimut biru tua keras-keras, sampai-sampai tangannya memutih karena kekurangan aliran darah. Jantungnya berdegup keras, dengan mata mebelalak maksimal.

Apa-apaan mimpinya tadi? Itu ada mimpi terealistis yang pernah dialaminya dalam beberapa hari ini. Tangannya menyentuh perut kanannya, ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri yang tersisa dari mimpinya tadi.

Sampai kapan ia harus menderita karena hal ini? Ia pijat pelan kedua sisi pelipisnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia tersadar akam suatu hal. Jadi Sakura ada di sana saat ia merenggang nyawa? Gadis itu ada di sana.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

"Kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya, Sasuke," komentar Nawaki begitu melihat teman bermarga Uchihanya itu meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk tepat di depannya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Setelah mimpi itu, ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Jadi pantas saja kalau wajahnya terlihat lebih parah—bahkan dibandingkan dengan saat Itachi mempertanyakannya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, kawan, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," bocah berambut coklat jabrik itu memprotes sikap Sasuke. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Bukankah kita lumayan akrab?"

Remaja berusia tujuh belas itu tampak menimbang, kemudian ia bergumam pelan, "Apa kau pernah sangat menyesali sesuatu?"

"Hah?" Nawaki tampak bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu. Ia menarik bangkunya agar lebih mendekati si Uchiha.

"Penyesalan.. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan supaya lepas?" kali ini suara Sasuke tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"Kau sedang menyesali sesuatu?" Nawaki memastikan pendengaran tadi. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyesali sesuatu?" ia mendengus, menahan tawa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat bocah yang duduk di belakangnya menyadari kalau Uchiha satu ini sedang serius.

"Maaf, kukira kau bercanda," ia berdehem pelan, mengurangi rasa tidak enak yang sempat merambatinya. "Kurasa kau harus melupakan hal itu dan melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Apa karena aku masih.. berharap?"

Nawaki tampak terperangah, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresi seperti ini terpampang di wajah kawannya itu. "Kalau begitu, tanya padanya, apa kau masih punya kesempatan?" Ia sadar kalimatnya memang terdengar aneh, tapi ia merasa ingin mengatakannya. Kemudia ia melanjutkan, "Karena saat kau benar-benar menyesali sesuatu, selalu ada kesempatan kedua."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Ia pasti sedang benar-benar berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan sampai-sampai ia bercerita—walau sedikit—kepada Nawaki yang terkenal ceria dan tak pernah punya masalah itu. Bahkan sekarang, ia menuruti kata-kata orang yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

Ia lagi-lagi membolos pelajaran siang itu, dan malah berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah pertama, Konoha Chuugakkou, menunggu jam pulang para siswanya. Ia tahu si gadis sekarang bersekolah di sana dari sepotong pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya saat gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

Satu dua kelompok siswa SMP di sekolah itu mulai keluar dari balik gerbang. Sasuke terus mengawasi dengan tajam, mencari apapun yang berwarna merah muda. Ia benar-benar harus mengakhiri kegilaan ini—walau dia sendiri belum tau caranya. Tapi ia yakin, ia ini adalah salah satu langkah untuk memulainya.

Untunglah tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda membingkai wajahnya keluar dari bangunan sekolah tersebut. Ia berjalan sendirian, dan tampak sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya entah untuk apa itu. Sasuke menunggu sampai sang gadis mulai menjauhi sekolah sebelum menghampirinya—ia tidak mau menjadi perhatian murid-murid SMP terima kasih.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keyakinan, ia memanggil nama yang tak asing di lidahnya itu, "Sakura."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, sedikit terkejut menemukan seorang laki-laki yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ah, kau yang kemarin," ujarnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, sepertinya si gadis tidak menganggapnya mencurigakan. "Uchiha Sasuke," ia mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. Ia merasa sebaiknya ia memperkenalkan diri untuk mencegah asumsi buruk dari si gadis.

Sakura masih tampak terkejut dengan tingkah laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. "Senju Sakura," dengan ragu-ragu ia menjabat tangan yang terulur di hadapannya itu. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berurusan dengan orang asing, tapi sepertinya Sasuke ini orang baik-baik. Lagipula dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia murid kakaknya. "Er—ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. "Aku.. aku membutuhkanmu."

Alis Sakura bertaut. Apa maksud laki-laki ini?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Author Rambling Area

Er—akhirnya aku bisa meng-update fic ini lagi *ngelap keringet*. Terrnyata benar dugaanku, blok kemaren emang menguras tenaga, otak, dan emosi *?*. Mana lagi-lagi mood dan plot yang udah dipikir malah hilang entah kemana. Aduuuh. Menyedihkan sekali.

Sebenernya di chapter sebelumnya udah aku sebutin, kalo ide cerita ini emang dari manga NG Life, tapi perkembangannya jauh dari manga itu. Suwer deh! Hhe. Buat info aja, si Sasuke di sini anak SMA, Sakura anak SMP. Buat yang masih bingung, silahkan atuh tanya lewat review ato PM. Sebisa mungkin aku jawab :D.

Soal si Sasuke yang mungkin OOC, maaf banget. Dia kesannya kayak galau gitu ya? Hha. Ya sudahlah. Dan otaknya dia yang nggak bener mikir ngalor-ngidul pas mau mati itu, harap maklum. Imajinasi Author. Hha.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi makasih banget lho buat yang nyempetin ngasih review. Aku seneng banget. Hhe.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang semoga nggak terlalu ngaret. Salam hangat, Kakkoii-chan!

**Jogja 060612 23.24**


	3. 3rd memories : Help

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**The Unforgettable One**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

AU dengan sedikit canon dan AT, OOC, typo, minim deskrip, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read :D

.

**3rd Memories : Help**

.

Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya sekali lagi. Pilihan katanya saat itu benar-benar buruk. Karena saat matanya menatap iris emerald gadis di hadapannya itu, ia tak melihat Sakura sebagai seorang siswi SMP tapi ia melihat Sakura sebagai seorang kunoichi. Dan kemudian kata-kata itu keluar.

_Aku membutuhkanmu..._ kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan pada Sakura-nya yang dulu. Bahwa ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk berada di sampingnya, untuk menjadi rumahnya ketika ia pulang, untuk membuatnya merasakan kembali hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

Dan kini, ia duduk di hadapan seorang siswi SMP yang sedari menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan di sebuah kafe kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Sasuke berdehem kecil, memaksa tenggorokannya melepaskan obstruksi yang sedari tadi tertahan. Otaknya kembali berputar, memikirkan alasan apa yang kira-kira tidak membuat ia makin terlihat mencurigakan di hadapan gadis itu.

Dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu—sebuah poster yang ditunjukkan oleh Nawaki dengan penuh semangat beberapa hari yang lalu. Poster bernuansa gelap yang tertempel di papan pengumuman di dekat kelas kimia-nya itu berisi informasi mengenai sebuah perlombaan fotografi yang diadakan oleh sebuah institusi. Ia ingat betul dengan Nawaki yang merayunya untuk meminjamkan kamera SLR-nya untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut—mengingat hadiah yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah macam mereka.

"... er, Uchiha-san?" suara Sakura yang ragu-ragu membuat Sasuke tersadar, ia harus cepat-cepat mengatakan sesuatu.

Karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir, maka tak ada pilihan lain. Toh dengan pengalamannya menjadi sie dokumentasi pada beberapa acara sekolahnya, tak ada salahnya juga dia mengikuti kompetisi ini. "Sebenarnya aku berniat mengikuti lomba fotografi, dan melihatmu saat itu..." Sasuke memberi jeda beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "... kupikir kau sangat cocok dengan tema yang diberikan."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura, gadis itu membeku di tempat. Wajahnya menampakkan ekpresi kaget yang jelas—bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya. "Kau pasti bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak ada tampang model, kau tau?" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada tampang model?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_. "Kau tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak mencobanya."

"Tapi tetap saja, Uchiha-san, kau tidak boleh asal menunjuk orang dari sekali lihat," Sakura sedikit menggerutu, "Pernah dengar pepatah yang mengatakan, '_Don't judge the book by its cover' _kan?"

"Tapi mataku tidak mungkin salah," bocah Uchiha itu bersikeras, ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Biarlah terlihat memaksa, yang penting ia bisa bertemu untuk alasan yang jelas dengan gadis ini. "Kau sangat pas dengan bayanganku soal tema perlombaan ini."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat—antara kesal dan tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. "Baiklah, memangnya tema apa yang membuatmu yakin denganku?"

"Hanami."

Jawaban Sasuke memang singkat, tapi Sakura sudah cukup mengerti di sebelah mana dari dirinya yang pas dengan tema tersebut. Tentu saja rambutnya yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Suatu alasan yang susah dibantah oleh gadis itu, karena bukan kali ini saja ada orang yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Pohon sakura, musim semi, hanami, permen kapas. Itulah yang selalu identik dengan dirinya.

"Yah, soal itu aku mengerti," ujar Sakura pelan, "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh asal tunjuk orang begitu. Aku tidak terlalu bagus untuk di depan kamera."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu?" jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada sulit untuk dibantah. "Kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya. Kalau memang tidak bagus, kau bisa menolak."

Gadis itu terdiam, mencoba menimbang-nimbang tawaran yang diajukan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Terus terang selain soal 'objek foto', rasanya dia masih ragu untuk berhubungan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini tipuan seperti yang sering dilihat gadis itu di berita kriminalitas?

Sasuke manangkap ekpresi ragu yang terpeta jelas di wajah manis gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tanpa sadar napasnya terasa berhenti sesaat—saking tegangnya—sampai akhirnya paru-parunya menuntut udara kembali mengalir di saluran pernapasannya itu. Apakah alasannya ini masih terlalu mencurigakan? Bagaimana kalau gadis ini masih menolak juga?

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha ini—membuat gadis yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikirannya mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Kurasa aku tetap tidak bisa meyakinkanmu," ujarnya sembari mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas untuk membayar kopinya yang nyaris tidak tersentuh. "Kalau begitu terpaksa aku harus mencari jalan lain. Tadinya kupikir hadiah uangnya bisa kupakai untuk mengganti _notebook _temanku."

"Heh?"

Sasuke menatap sepasang manik hijau yang menatapnya bingung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja merusak _notebook _temanku beberapa hari yang lalu," ia berkata datar.

"Ano.."

"Hadiahnya lumayan besar dan tidak butuh waktu lama. Sayang sekali sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak mau membantuku," lanjut Sasuke lagi, bersiap berdiri dari tempat duduknya, seraya meletakkan uang yang tadi ia ambil di atas meja.

Wajah Sakura mendadak berubah panik. Ia tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya ini terasa menggelitik hatinya yang memang mudah merasa iba itu. Apa salahnya membantu orang ini, lagipula sepertinya orang ini bisa dipercaya.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga lang—"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku tidak janji hasilnya akan bagus ya!"

Seukir senyum kemenangan terlukis tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke. Masih seperti dulu rupanya, masih tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain kesulitan. Perlahan, bocah Uchiha ini menoleh, memasang ekspresi biasanya kembali, "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau memang bisa membantumu..."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

"... Ada sesuatu yang bagus, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba saja. Rupanya karena terlalu asik menatap layar _handphone_-nya, anak keluarga Uchiha ini tidak menyadari sang ayah masuk ke kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat ia menjejalkan benda yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya itu asal ke bawah bantalnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa masuk tiba-tiba begini?" Sasuke berkata kesal seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidurnya itu.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan kecurigaannya kalau penyebab senyum yang tadi sempat tersemat di wajah anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu adalah seorang gadis. Setelah menggeleng pelan—mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengisengi anaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memojokkan, ia menjawab, "Kaa-san menunggumu untuk makan malam."

"Hn, tunggu sebentar. Duluan saja, aku menyusul sebentar lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan mengusir yang jelas ditujukan kepada Itachi yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas tepat di pintu kamarnya. Setelah yakin punggung laki-laki yang ia sebut Tou-san itu menghilang, ia meraih kembali benda yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik bantalnya. Sebuah senyuman kembali muncul begitu membaca—untuk kesekian kalinya—sebuah pesan pendek yang dikirim oleh gadis yang merebut semua isi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Pesan biasa memang, hanya sebuah kalimat, '_Kalau begitu sampai besok, Sasuke-san._' Pesan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya keluar dari karakternya yang biasa, apalagi kalau pesan manis yang selalu dilemparkan gadis itu di masa lalu. Sasuke tidak berani membayangkan.

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin, tampak seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang bisa dikatagorikan mungil, dengan rambut sebahunya yang dikepang longgar dan kemeja tanpa lengan bewarna putih dipadu dengan celana selutut bewarna hijau pucat yang melapisi tubuhnya—yang untungnya—termasuk ramping. Alisnya mengerut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Setelah mengangguk puas, ia langsung menyambar tas punggung mungilnya yang sedari tadi terabaikan di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Saku? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sasori yang tengah menikmati koran paginya dengan secangkir kopi panas.

Sakura mengangguk, meraih sebuah gelas dari rak peralatan makan kemudian mengisinya dengan _orange juice _yang diambilnya dari lemari es. "Aku pergi dengan temanku."

"Teman? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" sifat protektif Sasori mulai menampakkan diri. "Mau kemana? Sampai jam berapa?" cecar pemuda berambut merah itu lagi sebelum adiknya bisa menjawab.

"Tidak sampai sore sepertinya, Saso-nii tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa aku telepon," sahut Sakura tanpa benar-benar menatap mata _hazel_ kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Sampai nanti, Saso-nii," ia mengecup pipi kakaknya kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum sang kakak memulai ceramahnya yang terkadang suka lupa waktu.

"SAKUUU! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaankuuuuu!"

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum lebih natural lagi? Kau terlihat seperti sedang sakit gigi tahu," tegur Sasuke setelah menjepretkan kameranya beberapa kali ke arah Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah mudah itu menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras tanda frustasi. "Bukankan sudah kubilang aku memang tidak bagus di foto," gerutu Sakura sembari mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan terlihat sejelek itu kalau kau tidak terlalu tegang," balas pemuda itu, menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahnya untuk menatap langsung wajah si gadis. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sakura tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya menggembung tampak kemerahan, mungkin karena kepanasan—atau mungkin karena kesal. Sama seperti Sakura yang diingatnya dulu semasa genin, ekspresi kesalnya yang selalu ditandai dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan dan bibinya yang menggembung. "Cobalah rileks sedikit."

"Bicara saja sih mudah," tukas Sakura cepat. "Pada kenyataannya aku memang tidak berbakat."

Sasuke memandang wajah si gadis sedikit lebih lama, kemudian berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Kulihat di sana ada penjual _ice cream_," tanya laki-laki itu, mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah mobil putih cukup besar yang dikelilingi beberapa orang.

"_Ice Cream_?" mata hijau Sakura berbinar bersemangat. Biar ia sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, kecintaannya pada makanan-makanan manis selalu sukses membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sambil makan _ice cream_? Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke-san?" ujar gadis itu sedikit merajuk.

"Hn, bukan masalah."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Sakura meraih _ice cream strawberry cone_-nya dengan bersemangat, menggumamkan kata terima kasih pelan kepada sang penjual sebelum merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya. Belum sempat ia membuka penuh tas punggungnya, Sasuke sudah menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah si penjual—yang tentu saja menerima tanpa banyak bertanya. Belum sempat satu suku katapun keluar dari mulut Sakura—yang jelas terlihat heran menerima kebaikan si Uchiha ini, Sasuke sudah menjawab, "Kutraktir. Cepat makan sebelum meleleh."

Masih terkejut, Sakura hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Melihat gadis di sebelahnya malah terdiam di situ, Sasuke menarik lengan si gadis pelan ke arah sebuah bangku yang kebetulan tak berpenghuni. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan gadis itu, kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. "Kalau ada orang yang mentraktirmu, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukannya malah bengong seperti itu," tegur Sasuke

"Aku tidak bengong tau," Sakura membela diri, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan mencela. "Aku hanya kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mentraktirku?"

Sasuke balas menatap manik hijau gadis di sebelahnya itu, "Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku sebagai lelaki kalau aku membiarkan seorang gadis membayar makanannya?"

Sekejap wajah Sakura memerah, namun dengan segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tapi kan kita tidak sedang berkencan, jadi hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan," ia berkata pelan. "Lagipula kau juga tidak beli apa-apa kan, buat apa repot-repot mentraktirku?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Karena aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawabnya akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, habiskan saja _ice creammu_," tukas Sasuke sedikit kesal. Tangannya terjulur, mengacak rambut merah muda milik gadis di sebelahnya, membuat si gadis bersungut-sungut. "Sudah, cepat dimakan."

"Dasar cowok aneh," desis Sakura tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya sama sekali, kemudian mulai menikmati makanan di tangannya itu. Ah, memang makanan manis itu selalu membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Perlahan wajahnya merileks, membuat bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Saking tenggelamnya ia dalam dunianya, ia tak menyadari sepasang manik hitam yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara jepretan kamera mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Hei!" teriak gadis itu kaget begitu menemukan si lensa kamera mengarah ke tempatnya, diikuti suara jepretan kedua. "Stop, jangan diteruskaaan," jerit Sakura lagi, tangannya berusaha meraih kamera hitam yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sasuke-saaan!"

Sasuke mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi, membuat tangan si gadis hanya mampun menggapai udara kosong. "Sasuke-san! Tega sekali kau mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin."

"Seingatku kau sudah setuju kemarin," Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mendekatkan kameranya ke lapang pandangnya untuk melihat hasilnya. "Ternyata wajahmufotogenik juga," komentarnya setelah menggeser hasil fotonya beberapa kali. "Mau coba lihat?" ia melirik ke arah si gadis yang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Biarpun agak kesal, Sakura penasaran juga dengan hasil fotonya tadi. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya, merapat ke arah Sasuke agar bisa melihat tampilan di layar lebih jelas. Dan ia benar-benar terperangah. Ucapan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh. Malah sebaliknya, wajahnya terlihat cantik dan natural, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah wajahnya memang seperti itu atau karena Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat jago dalam mengambil gambar.

"Terpukau ya?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura hanya terdiam melihat hasil fotonya. Sakura mengangguk. "Kau lihat, karena kau rileks hasil fotonya terlihat lebih hidup dan alami," ujarnya lagi sembari menekan tombol untuk memperlihatkan foto yang lain.

"Kurasa itu karena memang kau jago memainkan kameramu, Sasuke-san," ujar gadis itu, matanya masih mengamati layar. Sampai akhirnya sebuah gambar dimana ia membuka mulutnya lebar—sepertinya saat ia berteriak—sembari mengangkat tangannya tertangkap indera penglihatannya. "AH! Hapus yang ini. Wajahku terlihat aneeeh!"

Pemuda Uchiha ini menarik kameranya, berpura-pura mengamati gambar yang dimaksud. "Apa iya? Kurasa wajahmu terlihat lucu di sini," jawabnya santai, menggeser beberapa gambar lagi, "Apalagi wajahmu yang ini. Terlihat fantastis," ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar wajah Sakura yang dengan mata tertutup dan bibirnya yang mengerucut ke depan. Sepertinya gambar itu terambil ketika ia sedang tak sengaja mengedipkan matanya.

"SASUKE-SAN! HAPUUUUS."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Tak terasa langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, menandakan matahari yang sudah semakin tenggelam. Setelah beberapa jam mengambil beberapa gambar dan berdiskusi ini itu, kedua anak remaja ini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Kau yakin, aku tidak perlu mengantarmu ke rumah?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya menyangsikan keputusan si gadis menolak tawaran yang sangat jarang—atau tidak pernah malah—ia ajukan ke orang lain.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula belum terlalu sore, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan. Setelah kabur dari pertanyaan kakaknya tadi pagi, rasanya bukan ide bagus kalau Sasuke mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu habis dicecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas oleh kakaknya yang _over protective _itu.

"Sungguh? Ini tawaran terakhir," tanya Sasuke lagi, yang langsung disambut gelengan lagi oleh Sakura. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon aku."

"_Hai, hai_," Sakura setengah tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia kira Sasuke itu tipe yang irit bicara dan dingin, ternyata tidak juga.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap terlihat tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti si gadis. "Hn, nanti aku hubungi lagi untuk foto yang sebenarnya. _Jaa_, Sakura."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sasuke-san."

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura perkirakan, ia pulang disambut dengan omelan dari kakak laki-laki satu-satunya. Ia mengerti kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya, tapi terkadang kekhawatiran kakaknya itu terlalu berlebihan. Memang ia bisa dibilang masih baru berada di Konoha, tapi bukan berarti ia buta dengan kota tempat kakaknya bekerja ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali di sini, dan ingatan jalannya juga tidak buruk.

"Jadi, katakan padaku Senju Sakura. Kemana saja kau hari ini dan bersama siapa?" tanya Sasori dengan mata memicing tajam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya, menunggu jawaban dari sang adik yang terlihat jengah menghadapinya. "Sudah kubilang, aku pergi bersama temanku," jawab Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?," Sasori tak mau kalah.

Sakura memutar matanya, mulai kesal. "Itu tidak penting, Saso-nii. Aku sudah besar, aku tidak perlu mengatakan semuanya ke Saso-nii, kan?" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

"Tapi, Saku... kalau sampai—"

"Stop!" potong Sakura sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah pulang dnegan selamat, jadi tidak perlu membicarakan yang sudah lalu. Dan, berhubung aku sudah capek, oyasumi Saso-nii," ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencium pipi sang kakak dan melesat masuk ke kamar.

"Saku! Sejak kapan kau suka memotong kalimat orang, ha? Kembaliiii!"

.

**~ The Unforgettable One ~**

.

Sasuke menatap layar laptopnya, mengamati hasil fotonya seharian tadi dengan seksama. Sesekali ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika menangkap ekspresi lucu yang ditampilkan oleh si gadis berambut merah muda dalam fotonya. Setelah kejadian _ice cream_, Sakura terlihat jauh lebih nyaman dan terbuka. Senyumannya terlihat lepas, membuatnya teringat dengan sosok 'Sakura'-nya yang dulu. Tentu saja, mereka kan memang orang yang sama.

Ia memutuskan mematikan laptopnya setelah memasukkan beberapa foto ke dalam ponselnya—salah satunya dimana Sakura memaksanya untuk berfoto bersama. Sakura yang tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan tanda _peace _dan Sasuke dengan wajah tidak ikhlas. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mirip juga dengan foto tim tujuh dulu—hanya saja tidak ada wajah bermasker Kakashi dan tampang bodoh Naruto. Hah, sejak bertemu Sakura, rasanya ingatannya muncul lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Suara tanda pesan masuk berbunyi, membuat lamunan Sasuke pecah. Nama Sakura terpampang di layar, membuatnya segera membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Arigatou ice creamnya, Sasuke-san. Oyasumi :D'_

Segera ia mengetikkan balasannya. Ia buka kembali pesan dari si gadis, kemudian dipilihnya menu simpan. Rasanya tidurnya malam ini akan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Yooo! Lama tidak berjumpa! *ditabok*

Wah, udah berapa lama nih, fic ini nggak diupdate? Wakakakakaka, kayaknya udah lama banget. Udah pada lupa kali ya sama ini fic, termasuk saya *eh* *plaaaks*. Sebenernya, saya udah mikir ngelanjutinnya mau kayak gimana, Cuma rasanya so cheesy gitu deh. Tapi udah tau gitu, tetep aja dipake. Ya gimana lagi, nggak ada ide lagi e. Hha. Dan fyi, ide ini saya lagi nunggu giliran jalan melewati hutan malem-malem.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, saya minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an para tokoh di sini. Maaf untuk deskrip yang minim. Maaf untuk ke-cheesy-an alur. Maaf untuk kelamaan update. Maaf untuk keabalan author. Dan lain-lain.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, maaf nggak saya bales di sini. Soalnya udah kelamaan sih, jadi nggak enak sendiri. Yang jelas saya seneng banget atas apresiasi kalian terhadap fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

Kalau masih ada yang berkenan, saya usahakan untuk update. Soalnya jujur, saya kalo bikin fic suka masih bingung mau dilanjut gimana, ujung-ujungnya.. terbengkelai.

So, mind to review?

**~ Jogja 07042013 00:17 ~**


End file.
